20 Sided Dice
The 20 Sided Dice is a Dice consisting of 20 even sides invented by the ancient wizard Dyn Ciwb. It has many properties making it ideal for teleporters and escape devices. This dice can easily be rigged with machinery, making it ideal for these sorts of inventions. Any material can be used to make a 20 Sided Dice, sometimes accidentally resulting in the inclusion in machinery. What each side does All sides are referred to as Side Modes, as this dice has been thoroughly tested by many different people. As soon as the properties of Side Mode 20 were discovered, Tails was put in charge to discover what all the other Side Modes did. Little did everyone know Tails is unable to die. # Makes the dice turn into a 19 Sided Dice. # Makes the dice turn into a 21 Sided Dice. # Significantly improves physical performance of user in dire situations. Lasts for 20 minutes. # (Duplicate of Side Mode 3.) # Turns the floor to stone. # Creates a body guard. # Teleports the user to a fixed location. # Same as previous, except also causes self-aware beauty marks to metastasize in pure-wheat environments. # Teleports a person to itself after a roll, causing it to disappear for a short while or self destruct. # Unknown (Likely related to teleportation) # Teleports a person to another 20 Sided Dice. # Makes you change levels, jump higher, punch harder, and live forever. # Puts Pocket Sand in your pockets # Makes any person invisible for a short period of time. # Does weird stuff with connected electronics. # Unknown (Does nothing) # Temporarily modifies Read Only Memory # Turns the dice into a sandwich # Summons rope. # Kills whoever rolls it instantly. History of use 1927 The first TV is invented, however somehow a 20 Sided Dice is included. This will be important later. May 8, 1990 Codemasters use Side Mode 12, Side Mode 15, and Side Mode 19 to create the Game Genie 1993 December 10, Cyberdemons invent this cool device that can teleport and telefrag people. It uses Side Mode 9 2007 October 9, Glados invents the Portal Gun. Side Mode 10 is utilized, but it's unknown how. October 10, Soldier manufactures a pickaxe called the Escape Plan using Side Mode 3 of the dice October 10, Engineer invents one-way teleportation devices called the Entrance Teleporter and Exit Teleporter, connecting both of them with the power of Side Mode 8. However a lot of maintenance and metals are needed to make it work as efficiently as the Cyberdemon design. Telefragging only works on enemies. October 10, Spy makes the Invis Watch and other cloaking devices utilizing Side Mode 14 April 11th, 2008 or 2012 Izanami gives certain people the power to activate the dices within all TVs and enter the TV World, a year later this gets patched. 2011 February 22, Steve constructs a Side Mode 8 dice-infused bed that allows you to teleport to your bed apon DIE or exiting The End. September 14, Endermen create Ender Pearls with Side Mode 9. A spherical coating protects the dice from accidentally being activated unless thrown. February 26, 2012 Jerry the Slime trapped in his cobblestone pen, had constructed this dice out of nothing but loose rocks in his cobblestone pen to escape. Nobody knows where Jerry is today, and occasionally talks to him. Nobody and Jerry are great Friends. Also whatever side he rolled to escape unknown. September 13, 2014 Zelda with the power of Side Mode 6 can make a Phantom appear. Category:Stuff Category:Dice